Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of interactive resources and services that can be selected and used across multiple mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets) that are within proximity to one another (e.g., near or within an automobile). More specifically, the resources and services are provisioned between the mobile devices based on one or more short-range communication technologies such as Bluetooth® (Bluetooth), Bluetooth LE (BLE), near field communication (NFC), wireless fidelity (WiFi), or combination thereof. By way of example, in the automobile context, the mobile devices may be considered as peripherals and/or an augmentation of the vehicle's resources. For example, once a connection between a device and a vehicle has been established, the device can use the resources associated with the vehicle (e.g., loudspeakers, steering wheel buttons, hands-free or text-to-speech systems, displays, projectors, etc.) and the vehicle may benefit from the resources of the device (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) sensors, Internet connectivity, messaging technologies, etc.). However, introducing and/or sharing resources and services among multiple devices can pose a number of dynamic access and security problems as well as configuration problems for which manual configuration and/or matching of devices is often cumbersome and unintuitive. Accordingly, services providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that expeditiously brokers services among the various multiple devices in a secure manner.